


Silver haired Tony

by Bill_Longbow



Series: Tony Stark bingo [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And a good lay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Silver Fox, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: At 52 Tony fears his bedroom adventures have come to an end. Bucky shows him he's wrong.





	Silver haired Tony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winifred_Zachery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winifred_Zachery/gifts).



> For the bingo square: silver haired Tony
> 
> Thank you to AoifeLaufeyson for betaing, and to Wini for giving me this prompt!

Tony stopped in front of his floor to ceiling mirror, drying his hair. He just stepped out of the shower, a towel hanging low on his hips, and walked closer to study himself, not liking what he was faced with. 

Mind you, he was in _ great _ shape for a fifty two year old. He still was fifty two though, not twenty. 

He stared morosely at his mirror image. At his stomach that just wasn't as firm as it used to be, twice weekly horror sessions with his personal trainer notwithstanding. At his chest hair that had become unruly instead of just masculine. At the lines in his face that were always there, no matter how much he relaxed his features. At his hair that was peppered with silver. 

Distinguished was what Rhodey called them. Old farts was what they were. 

It was a mystery to him how he had managed to snag the attention, the affection even, of one of the most gorgeous men that walked the streets of New York. Not just gorgeous. Bucky was funny and kind and smart as a whip. Bucky Barnes could have anyone he wanted, and somehow that was him. 

He let the towel drop from his waist to the floor and sighed. It didn't get much better below the belt, his junk just didn't have the same liveliness to it as it used to, hanging lower than was attractive, if you asked him. The only thing he was reasonably proud of was his ass. He turned around and shook it, watching it jiggle in satisfaction. 

Chuckling, he went to his closet to dress. Today was their six month anniversary, and Bucky had planned something for them. All Tony knew was to dress warm, and somehow this was a relief to him. They had yet to take their relationship past make out sessions with heavy petting, and while he wanted to climb Bucky like a tree and have his wicked way with him, he was too embarrassed to try. 

Bucky had made it known he actually  _ liked _ Tony being older. He always made it a point to kiss Tony's crow’s feet, to run his hands along Tony's temples where the grey was most pronounced. But these were standard romance novel things, everyone liked those. The real difference between him and his thirty five year old boyfriend was definitely under the clothing. It wasn't just the visual aspects, the worst was how his body couldn't quite keep up with his libido anymore. Not even making out with his Greek god-like lover could get the juices running enough for him to get hard if he wasn't in the right headspace, and he felt mortified whenever this happened. 

So on went his lucky boxers, sturdy jeans, thick socks, a burgundy button down, and on top, that grey cashmere sweater Bucky loved. He took his time grooming his beard and styling his hair, applying some concealer to the bags under his eyes, and putting on the fancy cologne Pepper bought him for his birthday. He took a step back and looked himself over again. It would do.

  
  


 

The date was unbelievable. Bucky had booked them a sunset cruise around the statue of Liberty and had brought delicious snacks for underway. After they had strolled for a while, not really caring where they walked, just enjoying each other’s company, until they ended up kissing under a street light.

The kissing steadily turned more passionate, and Bucky had driven them to Tony’s home, where they proceeded to make out like horny teenagers, kissing and trying to touch each other everywhere at once. Tony just felt this time was different than the ones before, and while he knew he could always stop, could say he wasn’t ready to commit that part of himself yet, he didn’t really want to. He wanted Bucky, wanted him in all the ways he knew. He just had to get past the fact that he was sure Bucky would leave him as soon as he had unwrapped his wrinkly old boyfriend.

Somehow they ended up in his bedroom, kissing and bumping into the walls on their way, and when Bucky pulled on his sweater he dutifully put his arms up to help him remove the garment.

Bucky took a step back to look Tony up and down, and he had to resist the urge to squirm, cocking out his hip instead and smirking up at Bucky. “See something you like?” 

“God yes,” Bucky replied and surged forward again to cup Tony’s face and kiss him fiercely. “Like you so much,” he breathed as he moved his hands over Tony’s shoulders, peppering his face with kisses. Bucky’s hands found the top button of his shirt, and he pulled back to look at Tony questioningly. This was the point where he could tell Bucky to stop without too much embarrassment. They could put on a movie and fall asleep together, that was romantic, wasn’t it? But his dick twitched in interest, and Tony had high hopes this could be a good one, so he nodded, and pulled Bucky closer to kiss him again, while the other fumbled with the buttons frantic enough for Tony to smile against Bucky’s lips. “No rush, sweet cheeks,” he whispered, to which Bucky nodded and slowed his fingers. The buttons were quickly undone and Bucky slid the fabric down Tony’s shoulders, pulling on it to get it off completely, only to have it snag around his wrists.

Tony couldn’t help but giggle at Bucky’s flummoxed expression. “There’s more buttons, honey, sorry,” he grinned, and Bucky’s eyes widened in realisation before he grinned as well. 

“You planned this, doll?” He asked while he pushed back the sleeve of Tony’s shirt so he could undo the buttons at the cuff. “I feel like one of them monkeys in an experiment that can’t get to the banana,” he grinned, “maybe I should go all caveman and rip it from your body,” he added with a leer. 

Tony laughed at the mental image. “You should if you want me to call you Bronco from here on out,” he smiled.

“You have called me that on occasion,” Bucky shot back as he moved over to Tony’s other arm, “in fact, I think you’ve called me almost anything except by my name.” The shirt fell on the ground with a soft sound when the final button was undone, and Bucky stepped closer again, pushing his body flush against Tony’s. 

Tony shivered, both from the feel of Bucky’s henley against his skin and from the way he held him possesively, running his hands over Tony’s back while he kissed a trail from Tony’s jaw along his neck to his shoulder. He slipped his hands under Bucky’s shirt, needing to feel more skin and held his head to the side to give Bucky better access. “That so,  _ James _ ,” he breathed, voice low. At his name Bucky's head shot up and he looked at Tony with unveiled desire before kissing him again, pushing him backwards to the bed. 

“You like that, huh,” Tony chuckled a bit breathless as the back of his legs hit the bed and he sat down, “ _ James? _ ”

Bucky slid to his knees in a fluid movement and looked up at Tony. “I do,” he rumbled and bent down to undo Tony's laces. There was something incredibly intimate about being undressed by someone else like this, and Tony shivered when Bucky pulled his socks off after his shoes. He slid his hands through Bucky's long hair, smiling down at him, warmth blooming in his chest when Bucky returned his smile easily, turning his head to kiss Tony's wrist, not breaking eye contact. 

When Bucky straightened and pushed Tony down he went willingly, shimmying back until his head was on the pillow, Bucky crawling over him, stopping when he straddled Tony's thighs. 

“Look at you,” Bucky breathed, running his hands up and down Tony's chest, like he tried to memorize every detail. 

Tony looked away, not sure what to do with the remark. He had looked and didn't like what he saw all that much, not like how he was proud of his mirror image a decade ago. It didn't bother Bucky though. He put his hands on both sides of Tony's head and lowered himself to kiss him deeply. When Tony brought up his hands to ruck up Bucky’s sweater he moved down, nipping his way along Tony’s jaw, down over his Adam’s apple until he latched onto a nipple, scraping his teeth over the bud before teasing it with his tongue. Tony’s back arched and he let out an involuntary moan, running his hands up and down Bucky’s back. 

When Bucky moved to the other side he pulled at the sweater again. “Too clothed, there are too many clothes for this party,  _ James _ , take ‘em off, didn’t you get the memo…” 

Bucky sat up and pulled his sweater off in one fluid movement, baring his perfect torso. Tony reached out to caress his flawless skin until Bucky moved down to press their chests together, nuzzling Tony's jaw. “You feel so good, Tony,” he sighed and kissed him behind his ear. “I love being with you.” Bucky looked up to smile at Tony, kissing him sweetly.

Bucky never failed to make him feel special, and Tony forgot all about his insecurities when the man that he loved kissed him like he was the best thing since sliced bread. 

He roamed his hands over Bucky's back, through his hair, and steadily the kiss turned less sweet and more sticky again. When Bucky rutted against him he pushed back, needing more friction, more touch. 

“Tony,” Bucky whispered with his hands on his waistband, “can we? Can I?” 

Another chance to stop, but Tony was too far in now, his dick fully erect and trapped under the thick fabric of his jeans. He nodded and lifted his ass to help, and was surprised Bucky left the boxers on, only pulling the jeans down.

Bucky nearly tumbled backwards off the bed when he pulled them off Tony's feet with a vicious tug and Tony snorted out loud, an ugly sound he tried to hide behind his hand. But Bucky laughed himself and Tony giggled when he threw the pants away like he defeated a mighty foe, striking a victory pose when the pants lay in a sad heap behind the dresser. 

“You're ridiculous,” Tony said fondly, and Bucky mimed tipping his hat to Tony.

“I’m here to serve,” he winked.

The mood changed again when Bucky kneeled at Tony's feet and ran his hands lightly up and down Tony's shins. Tony’s breath hitched when Bucky kissed the inside of his knee, and he tried not to squirm when Bucky nipped his way higher to his boxers, pressing a tender kiss to Tony’s cock through the fabric. He rolled to the side and pulled off his own trousers, and Tony was more than pleased Bucky was going commando. They moved to face each other, and Tony took in the sight that was his perfect lover for the first time. Bucky was even more gorgeous than he had imagined he would be. The muscles in his torso and legs well defined. His cock curving proudly towards his stomach, long and hard. Tony reached out to trail a hand from Bucky’s ear all the way along his chest, his side, his hip, his thigh, until he couldn’t reach any further without getting up.

Not breaking eye contact Bucky mimicked the movement, but he stopped with the palm of his hand on Tony’s hip, his fingers on the swell of his ass. The sudden silence between them served to increase the tension, want thrumming like electricity between them. 

Tony searched Bucky’s face for anything that looked like disgust, maybe resignation at having to settle for Tony, but Bucky only gave him the same sweet smile as he always did, the one that made Tony’s knees weak and his stomach flutter. 

With a tiny nod to himself Tony quickly divested himself of his last garment, letting himself be naked in someone else’s presence for the first time in years, and the smile Bucky gave him was like Tony had given  _ him _ the present, instead of the other way around. 

They pulled each other closer and kissed, hands roaming over every inch of skin within reach, and with a little shimmy forward their cocks touched as well. Bucky rutted against him, pulling him closer with a hand on his ass, and Tony slung a leg over Bucky's hip in a bid to get closer. He was so grateful he finally felt at ease enough, and he mourned the months they could have been doing this if he hadn't been too scared. 

“Lube, Tony, we need some slick,” Bucky panted against his neck, scraping his teeth over the tendon and then licking the offended skin, never stopping the rocking of his hips. 

“Yes,” Tony breathed and pulled Bucky on top of him, wrapping both his legs around him to force him even closer, tangling one hand in his long hair to give him a sloppy kiss. He trembled with every slide of Bucky's cock against his. He was harder than he had been in a good long while, and he marvelled at the feeling. 

Bucky chuckled against his lips and leaned up to press kisses along Tony's hairline. “Lube?” 

“Right, lube! I have lube,” he muttered and waved in the direction of his nightstand. 

Bucky chuckled again and crawled off Tony to fetch it. He was back in a blink, Tony must've left the bottle on top again. He couldn't feel too embarrassed about it when Bucky straddled his thighs and wrapped a slicked up hand around both their cocks, leaning on his forearm next to Tony's head. Tony couldn't keep back the drawn out moan at the touch, nor could he help bucking up into it, and he wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck to ground himself. 

“Hey, lazy bones, get cracking,” Bucky chided him with a grin and sat up again to put the lube into Tony's hands. “I want your hands on me as well,” he added in a low voice as he leaned down again to kiss Tony, stroking down on Tony's dick, lower to fondle his balls and press a finger to his perineum. 

Tony nearly dropped the bottle twice, and he swatted a grinning Bucky on his arm. “Stop it James, there's no blood left in my brain to coordinate my hands,” he glared, but couldn't keep a straight face with Bucky smiling down at him like that. 

“I don't really feel sorry,” he smirked and wrapped his hand around the base of Tony's dick, stroking him slow and holding him tight, almost too tight. Bucky used his other hand to tease Tony's chest, only ghosting his hands over the nipples, and the combination of too soft and too tight drove him wild. 

“Just wait, I'll give you the best fucking handjob in the history of handjobs,” Tony grunted. He managed to flick open the bottle and squirt some lube haphazardly onto his hand somewhere above his head while Bucky nuzzled Tony's neck and rumbled “can't wait,” in Tony's ear, not stopping his slick slide up and down Tony's cock. 

He fumbled his hand between their bodies and wrapped his hand around Bucky's hard length, doing a corkscrew motion around the head that nearly made Bucky collapse on top of him with a low moan. 

“Easy there, tiger, I'm fragile,” Tony poked Bucky in his side, making him squirm and lean more of his weight on top of Tony, because he was funny like that, but he made it up by sliding their dicks together again and wrapping his slick hand around them both. Tony followed suit and soon they found a rhythm together.

It was perfect. The slippery slide of their dicks against each other, Bucky's large hand entwined with his own. The way he seemed to envelope Tony's whole body, leaving just enough space for them to move their hands. Bucky whispering sweet nothings against his temple as they slowly brought each other to climax. 

Their movements became more erratic, the familiar heat building low in Tony’s stomach, feeling more intense because it had been so long since he shared this with someone. Bucky was the first to tip over the edge, shuddering against Tony while he stroked him through his orgasm, his come hot and sticky between them where Bucky leaned against him.    
  
It took only a few strokes more for Tony to come as well, his back arching as he dug in his heels, while Bucky rocked against him, rumbling encouragements in his ear. 

Tony slumped down on the mattress, happy and sated, more relaxed than he remembered being in a long time. 

“That was something, sweet thing.” Bucky laid down next to him and slung an arm over Tony’s chest.

Tony hummed and turned his head to smile at his lover. “We should do that more often.”

“That’s why they call you a genius.” Bucky gently kissed Tony on the forehead. “Can you invent something so we don’t have to get out to clean up?”

“Nope. Shower cuddles,” Tony replied, hoping Bucky would maybe want to carry him to the shower if he exaggerated his puppy eyes.

He didn’t. But it didn’t matter, because shower cuddles were a wonderful thing, and when Tony walked past the floor to ceiling mirror it was without a frown and with a spring in his step.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://bill-longbow.tumblr.com) or join us on the [ Stuckony discord server ](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) for all things Tony, Bucky and Steve!


End file.
